Oh
Oh is a song recorded by Ciara featuring rapper Ludacris. The song was written by Ciara, Ludacris, Andre Harris & Vidal Davis (who also produced the song). On March 2, 2005, it was released worldwide as the third single from Ciara's debut album "Goodies." The downtempo Crunk&B song features hip-hop elements and a heavy baseline, and can be seen as an anthem to her hometown, Atlanta, Georgia. Ciara sings about the many things the city has to offer while Ludacris raps the third verse. The song was well received by music critics, who praised the song's beat, specifically noting its radio-friendliness. It won an award at the 2006 ASCAP award shows for "Most Performed Songs" with the two previous singles from the album "Goodies" and "1, 2 Step." The song also took home the award for "Choice Music Make-Out Song" at the 2005 Teen Choice Awards and for "Coolest Collabo" at the 2006 Vibe Awards. The song was listed at number 127 on Pitchfork Media's top 500 songs of the 2000s. Along with other songs on the "Goodies" album, "Oh" helped earn Ciara the nomination for Best New Artist at the 48th Grammy Awards. The single was a commercial success, peaking at number two in the United States, becoming her third consecutive top three hit. It also reached the top ten in many international markets and was certified platinum in the US and gold in Australia. The song was accompanied by a music video which showed the singer dancing with friends in the streets of Atlanta as well as in an arena and a parking garage. Song Background In 2004, Ciara was in the recording studio with Dre & Vidal. She decided to take the beat back to Atlanta, Georgia. It took her one week to complete the lyrics for the love song to Atlanta. Ciara quoted: "I didn't waste time and just write to any beat. If I don't like a beat, I won't work with it." Also she recalled, "I wanted to make sure that we were actually talking about Atlanta." While composing the lyrics, Ciara spoke to her management to get Ludacris on the track and he agreed. She said, "I think Ludacris is perfect." Music Video The music video for "Oh" was directed by the Fat Cats. It begins with Ciara sitting with "little" Ciara watching a video player. The camera zooms into the video player and reveals an overview of Atlanta and scenes of Ciara with her friends at a block party in an alley. She performs the first verse and first chorus in the middle of the street while she is surrounded by guests and their cars. There are dance sequences throughout the remainder of the video and a scene with Ciara performing on top of a car as Ludacris raps. She is also "ridin' slow" in a classic model Oldsmobile. Ciara described the choreography as "the real star" and "very intense." Also, she quoted that she and her choreographer tried "to find the best moves that we can." The video was choreographed by Devyne Stephens. It features former dancers of Usher and MC Hammer. "Oh" was nominated in the "Best R&B Video" category at the 2005 MTV Video Music Awards, but it lost to Alicia Keys's "Karma." Chart Performance "Oh" was solicited to radio formats on March 18, 2005. The song debuted at number seventy-five on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 the week of March 25, 2005 and became Ciara's third top five single. Like its predecessor "1, 2 Step", the song peaked at number two but for one week only. It also peaked at two on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart and number one on the Rhythmic Top 40 and Hot 100 Airplay. The song remained on the Hot 100 for twenty three weeks. "Oh" reach number six on the Pop 100, Pop 100 Airplay, and Top 40 Mainstream. It was a minor sales hit, peaking at fifteen on the Hot Digital Songs. The song was commissioned dance remixes. The song appeared on the Billboard Hot Dance Airplay chart, peaking at twenty. The "DJ Volume South Beach" remix appears on the bonus CD of "Goodies: The Videos & More." Also, "Oh" was a hit outside the U.S. The song debuted and peaked at number four in the United Kingdom and five for two weeks in New Zealand. It reached number seven in Australia, Germany, and Ireland. It was a top twenty hit in Finland and Switzerland. "Oh." was listed #21 on the Top Hot 100 Hits of 2005. Accolades "Oh" went on to win an award at the 2006 ASCAP award shows for "Most Performed Songs" with the two previous singles from the album: "Goodies" and "1, 2 Step." The song also took home the award for "Choice Music Make-Out Song" at the 2005 Teen Choice Awards and for "Coolest Collabo" at the 2006 Vibe Awards. The song was listed at number 127 on Pitchfork Media's top 500 songs of the 2000s. Critical Reception "Oh" received positive reviews from music critics. Pop Matters described the track as "dark" and "infectious," "whose beat approximates the David Banner-constructed "''Rubber Band Man" banger." Musicomh.com opined that "Oh" is "far and away the album's best track" and the "ultimate cruising tune." Virgin Media wrote that it was "the album's standout track." One negative review of the song published by The Situation said the song was "not as strong" as other songs on the album "as Luda’s raspy vocals overpower Ciara’s sweet tone." Category:Songs Category:Singles